


A Mystery called Love

by AJ_Cooper



Category: Math Maven's Mysteries
Genre: Age Difference, Age gap relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_Cooper/pseuds/AJ_Cooper
Summary: When Math Maven gets a call, she suspected it to be one of her usual late-night calls. But, it was from someone she didn't know, and the person sounded panicked. When she gets there, she noticed a horrifying sight; a beautiful teenage girl, being beaten by her own father. Not concerning about her own safety, she saves the girl and takes her back to her home.Megan Madison was only seventeen, when Math Maven saved her. Now together as the math-solving duo, what will it take for both to realize the love of the bond they have that's blooming, before they lose each other, for good? Either by Math Maven's own enemies or by someone more sinister?





	A Mystery called Love

**Chapter One**

**\- ** _Math Maven's POV_ ** -**

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. With a groan, I turned on the light, grimacing at the brightness, and checked to see who it was. _Unknown number, interesting_, I thought. I hit answer and immediately I sat up.

"Hello? Is this Math Maven?" I felt extremely worried about the scared voice on the other end. _What was going on to scare her like this_, I kept thinking.

"Yes. Who is this?" I immediately began to get dressed and wrote down a quick note for my detectives.

"Who is that you talking too, you little slut?" Exclaimed another voice, this time a man's voice.

The girl then screamed in terror and the line went dead. In a panic, I quickly called up the Police Chief of Point Logos, Jay Cyprus. He immediately agreed to help me track down the caller, once I explained the situation to him.

"We got it. 1234 Meriweather Avenue" he said. He wished me good luck and like that, I was off.

Something about that voice awoke something deeper within me. What, I don't know.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I pulled up to a red brick house, where I heard yelling and screams of terror, inside. Without thinking, I ran in and kicked in the door. I immediately felt fury well within me, at the sight I saw. A man stood over a beautiful teenager, her shirt ripped off. Growling, I pounced on him, knocking a few of his teeth out with fiery punches.

"You wanna fight, bitch? Let's fucking fight" The man's mouth dripped with blood from his missing teeth, pooling onto the tiled floor. I expertly took out the taser I had for emergencies, and when he was close enough, I jammed it into his side. He immediately started convulsing, before falling flat on his back. I was a little short out of breath, and only came back to my senses with the Police Chief ran through the door.

"Maven, are you okay?" He exclaimed, putting a hand on my tensed shoulder. I could only nod and look behind him, at my detectives that came running after him. Their worried and scared looks gave me a great sense of guilt. I was like a mother to them, the last thing they need is another parental figure being killed doing the job they love.

Heaving sobs caught my attention, causing me to look at the teenage girl. I immediately strolled over, the young woman backing up. I noticed how she struggled, it brought me to tears. I took off my cap and gently sent it to the ground. I looked into her eyes and after a few seconds, she started to calm down.

"Are you the one that called me," The girl nodded, never taking her eyes off me. "What's your name?" I asked. Being quiet, I knew the others were too.

"Megan...Megan Madison" Was all I got before she sobbed into my chest. I allowed her too. Something in me growled with protectiveness and anger. Before long, I found myself carrying Megan out to my car.

My detectives crowded around me, silent during all of it. As soon as I carefully shut the door, I sighed, knowing what was coming.

"Maven? Who is she?" One of the teenagers looked at the sleeping form of Megan, one of my blankets wrapped around her as she slept.

"She's a sexual assault victim, Michael. We need to make sure she's safe, okay?" The brunette and the other kids nodded in silence.

They understood why I wasn't my usual self. Normally when that happened, it was never good. It plagues me day and night for what I see. But right now, that didn't matter. Megan was my top priority and by damn, if I had to to do it, I would protect her by myself.

"Come on, kids. Let's get home" I solemnly watched as the kids walked over to their cars, and followed me home.

On the car ride home, I readjusted my mirror to look at the sleeping form of Megan. I sighed, angrily throwing my cap on the passenger seat. It was still early in the morning when I received the call. Now, it was broad daylight. I was beyond tired, but the thought of Megan being hurt again kept me awake.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That afternoon, I was in the shower. Sighing, I leaned my forehead on my arm. I angrily and frustratingly clenched my teeth and punched the wall with my free hand. I felt different around Megan and that scared me. I knew with my line of work, I couldn't protect her if she wanted to join me and my detectives. But I also knew it was her choice, not mine. I would have to figure out a way to make sure she was safe, before any my enemies caught wind of her.

After the shower, I walked downstairs to find Michael and my only blonde detective making lunch. I suddenly realized what today was, causing me to groan and face-palm.

"Let me guess, you forgot it was First Lunch of the week, didn't you?" the blonde smirked, her eyes twinkling in mischief.

I rolled my eyes and grumbled. I sat down with a grimace and realized the man must've cracked a rib. One of my younger detectives noticed and ran to get a first aid kit. I sighed.

"You know he just loves it when your his patient, Maven" Michael smiled. I couldn't get mad at him, he knew that one kid was my weakness.

"Simon's got a heart of gold, alright. Remember the time he helped Dottie with her cat?" the blonde looked up from her place at the cutting board, taking a few precious seconds of a break to look at me and Michael.

"Diane, make sure those are cut proportionally. Last time you didn't, you nearly set the whole house on fire with Gaberial's anger" My expression caused her to flush. Every one of us remembered the youngest's anger issues. I was the only one, that could get through to him.

"Of course I remember! I ain't that dumb" the blonde grumbled. Taking all the sliced potatoes she had already gathered and started cutting them again. I chuckled and got up to get me some water.

When I turned around, I nearly dropped my glass. Megan was standing in front of me, her pearly white skin reflecting off the island lights. I noticed she was covering herself with the towel and I looked at Diane and Michael, who avoided their gazes.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, putting down the glass and walking over to her. The noirette blushed and looked down. I chuckled at the sight. Then realizing what I just did, I too blush.

"Um, I don't suppose you have any extra clothes?" she motioned to the towel. She looked up when I didn't speak and found me staring. "Um, hello?" she asked, making me shake my head out of my thoughts.

"U-Um, yeah. They're a bit big, but they'll have to do for right now" I smiled sheepishly.

Once she was given the clothes, she smiled thankfully and walked back upstairs to get changed. The child from before came back with the first aid kit. I sighed and took off my shirt.

This was literally going to be a bitch... and it sucked.

* * *

**Hey guys! First chapters up and running. I'm thinking about just deleting the whole All Stars thing. I wonder if you could do a poll on here for that sort of thing.**


End file.
